


[podfic] Night Nurse

by growlery



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Claire-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Danny's the one who sets up and funds the clinic, but Claire's the one who's there night in and night out, patching up those stupid superheroes.





	[podfic] Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418164) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> seems i didn't post my #itpe 2016 podfics! created for the fantastic paraka.

[download link](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122858.zip)  
mp3 / 18:38 / 17.0MB


End file.
